Power limiters may be used in a receive chain to protect low-noise amplifiers (LNAs) or other sensitive components from an radio frequency (RF) signal having a high input power. Power limiters are designed to have a low insertion loss when RF signals having input powers below a certain threshold are received, and a high insertion loss when RF signals having input powers above a certain threshold are received. Power limiters often employ diodes to provide the desired functionality.